


Cheap

by tasteofhysteria (orphan_account)



Series: Fic Translations [2]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tasteofhysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel habla de juegos mentales, mediocridad y flamencos, el animal.  Sebastián le responde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Spanish by elcucotecomera.

A Daniel, en uno de sus arranque de honestidad, le faltaría tiempo para decirles a todos que odia sus jueguitos mentales porque se parecen demasiado a la política.

Con sexo de por medio. Sexo politico. Algo así. De cualquier forma es fastidioso.

Fue exactamente lo que le dijo a Sebastián una tarde, cuando el silencio en su propio casa se hizo muy pesado y fue a buscar el silencio tranquilo de la casa de Sebastián. La casa de Sebastián no estaba silenciosa porque estuviera vacía, estaba callada con el silencio de palabras que no necesitan ser dichas para llenar el silencio.  .

Daniel era feliz ahí, acostado en la alfombra, con las piernas apoyadas contra el sofá mientras que Sebastián sentado el mismo sofá con las piernas cruzadas, oía las quejas de Daniel y tecleaba en su laptop con fluidez preparando una presentación sobre unos datos interminables.  

“…da vergüenza.” Dijo Daniel por fin, callándose arrullado por el piqueteo en el teclado. “Verles, quiero decir. Mi jefe ya lleva meses coqueteando con su secretaria  y yo digo, enserio, si quiero acostarse con ella, debería ya decirle en vez de que todos tengamos que ver como se cortejan el uno al otro como un par estúpidos flamencos de esos de Manuel.”

Sebastián murmuró sin tomar partido y bajó la mano para desordenar suavemente el pelo de Daniel antes de volver a su trabajo.

“¿Por lo menos me estas escuchando?” Preguntó Daniel, ácidamente.

“Claro que te escucho.” Respondió Sebastián. “Solo estoy esperando a que llegues a una conclusión. O a que comentes como Martín deshonra el nombre de la familia con sus hazañas en una bodega el mes pasado. Aunque considerándolo, ya no tiene nada de asombroso.”

“¿Qué tipo de haz- qué Martín hizo qué?” Preguntó Daniel sentándose, interesado. Sentía como una punzada, y no estaba seguro del porqué.

 “Oh, vamos, Dani. Es  _Martín_. A estas Alturas ya no te debería sorprender.”

“Pero creía que Luciano y él ya no se estaban…viendo más, porque Martín estaba concentrando sus esfuerzos en Manuel y Luciano estaba—” Daniel tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

(“¿Quién habló de Luciano?” masculló Sebastián fríamente. Daniel le ignoró.)

“Ves, son justo este tipo de cosas,” declaró, alzando la voz, rompiendo la tranquilidad serena del cuarto. Sebastián le lanzó una Mirada rápida, los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas ligeramente enarcadas y sus dientes delanteros mordiendo apenas su labio inferior.

“¿Sabes qué pareces Daniel?” murmuró despacio. “Pareces un niño chico que odia un juego solo porque no se sabe las reglas tan bien como los demás.”

Daniel miró a Sebastián durante un momento, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

“¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué no sé cómo tener sexo o que soy malo conquistando o qué—”

Sebastián le calló con una mirada. Su cabeza inclinada ligeramente a un lado y sus lentes un poco torcidos, le daban a Daniel una visión clara de sus ojos que le miraban detrás de esas pestañas, ojos grises que se tornaban duro, condescendientes.

“El sexo no vale tanto y coquetear es fácil. Es lo único que estoy diciendo.”


End file.
